


CHASE A UNICORN IF YOU WISHED TO

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day5, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, kurokenweek, kurokenweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Day 5: Pets/BakeryPoem (with a bit of Bokuto in it)Kuroo daydreamsKuroo thinks of what could beKuroo is thankful





	CHASE A UNICORN IF YOU WISHED TO

I would love to, one day, to write a tale,

About flames that we know how to create,

I would ask you questions that you might hate

For example, do you ever think about the fate?

* * *

 

 

It was close to graduation; he promised he would come,

His mouth never told me lies, so I could not wait for that day to arrive.

I walked around the campus, with thoughts twirling in this machine of a mind,

My steps halted in the crowded alley, when I saw him and his big golden eyes.

 

He was looking like some princess,

But I was not the one called a prince,

He was crouching in front of the kittens,

Surrounded by cute dogs in the middle of a street,

With small blue bird chirping so close his ears,

He gave them all of his attention, that much was clear.

 

I watched him from the distance,

Entering through the doors,

White rabbits started stirring,

There was someone else by his side through this all.

 

I could not believe what I was seeing,

Not because of sadness or fear,

He was talking, lightly joking,

My Kenma grew up so much, without needing me to interfere.  

 

I believed what I was seeing,

Because of pride and happy gleam,

He was living, simply beaming,

This Kenma is someone who does not need any more of me.

 

Not a soldier, not a king,

I am not putting myself down in front of him.

Not a coward, not a joker,

He may not need me, because he grew stronger.

 

Not a follower, not a leader,

My role in his life is becoming clearer,

Not a loser, not a sinner,

Now we might be free to become each other´s winner.

 

As I look at you, as I dream,

I think of one question,

I see it as a pleasant movie stream.

 

What would we do if I was right now with you?

So far…

 

I would get you a pet if you wished for one,

That big white dog, a small black cat, or even a snake might be fine.

We would get a couple of tattoos,

You would choose which ones to get

Then I´d draw stars on your face,

Shout how much I love you, into the never ending extent.

 

* * *

 

 

He was looking like a king,

But I was not the one called queen.

 

We walked together side by side,

Graduation finished,

We sat inside with our families,

Our favorite bakery was exceptionally busy.

I ordered him an apple pie,

Then drank some more coffee,

I watched him, feeling so afar,

Lingering fear says he might not be able to anymore know me.

 

As I dreamed of us,

Thought of how much he changed,

I asked one more time,

What would I do right now, if we were to date?

 

I would learn to bake,

We would bake together,

Anything you´d think of,

Even apple pie forever.

We would sleep in the same bed,

Not like we used to as children,

I would name a star after you,

Chase a unicorn if you wished to.

We could play all the games I would buy you,

I´d gladly dress up as any fictional character for you.

 

I tried to write it,

Instead, there were more questions…

 

Who do you want to be when you grow up?

Not as a profession, or creating family life.

I mean you as a person, values and morals.

Where are you going? What is your compass?

Where do you want to go? Would you want to show us?

 

I´d like to know in a different way, than how I knew before.

Oh, dear Kenma, it makes me so happy to see how much you have grown.

 

* * *

 

 

I would gladly create a song,

That would encompass everything we are and more,

I would sing to you all night long,

But what would I really do with you, since we were something special for so long?

 

* * *

 

 

What would I do if I was with you right now?

So far…

 

We would see each other across the hall at their wedding,

We would cry tears of laughter as Bokuto would butcher his vows,

We would cry tears of sadness, as Akaashi would pour his heart out.

 

Then I would take you to the dance floor,

Kissed your forehead to show how much I forever care,

As we so often used to, I could braid your hair.

 

After all of this, I´d give you a flower,

Put it in your ponytail, or behind your ear,

To remind us of our inner fire.

 

I would feed you some wedding cake,

Kissed your forehead, kissed your mouth,

I would repeat the motion,

Again and again,

And you would just hold me tight.

 

Then I would sing out loud for everyone to hear,

How much I still love you,

Even after so many years.

Bokuto would gladly join me,

Akaashi would roll his eyes,

And you would roll them just the same,

With a bit of smile on your face,

And that would make me happy cry.

 

Cry the tears of happiness,

Not only for the love of my best friends,

But for me, and for you,

For as long as you would have me,

I would cherish you

 

And so much more…

 

* * *

 

 

“So tell me, Bokuto, tell me now,

Am I silly thinking, that this could happen at some time?”

“Don´t ask the questions, you don´t want to hear answers for,

We are a bit drunk now, we cannot think about this anymore.”

“But I saw him, Bokuto. He really doesn´t need me. Not as it was before,

He is able to move on without me.”

“That is what you wanted, that is what you got.

You both are invited to the wedding, there; you can give it a shot.

I don´t know if you see it, or you are that blind.

But if I can notice it… you also grew up so much.”

“I am thankful you can see it, I can see it too,

That is what I wanted to achieve, but I am afraid we might have pushed it more than we knew.”

“Hang your arms around my shoulders, you need some good sleep,

I will take you into dorm rooms, and then you can calmly weep.”

“Thank you, brother, you are the best, but how do you want to take me,

When we are both drunken mess?”

We somehow got home,

I do not remember the rest.

 

* * *

 

 

I tried to create a song.

I failed.

Not a soldier, not so strong,

Just some long-lost tale.

 

We both grew,

That I knew,

This I wanted to achieve,

I still love you,

I want to know you,

As you are right now,

Somewhere out there without me.

 

I would want all of that, I´d want it so,

Even if you said you don´t care anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

What would I do if I was right now with you?

So far…

 

I still would take you to our home,

To make love to you until you´d get bored,

I repeat, I see how much you´ve grown,

I would worry that I am no longer your prince on the dark black horse.

 

I would call you kitten,

Call you lovely,

Told you not to go,

I am ready, and I want this,

I would call you mine forever more.

 

So I will wish for only one reality,

For only one truth in this instance,

Just see me, please, as I also matured,

Just see me for who I am.

 

I believe you can, I believe you will.

Because, now I truly trust myself

I also can, I also will.

 

Thank you for being what is good and kind in this world of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some background storyline for Bokuto and Akaashi, that is opportunity I had to grab :D 
> 
> Thank you for your time, kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> This was fun to make, writing from Kuroo´s POV is actually very interesting :)


End file.
